Twin Souls
by Selphie451
Summary: Deux ans après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont toujours au coeur de la guerre...Ron x Hermione
1. Chapitre 1

_Coucou tout le monde !! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Ron/Hermione que j'ai eu l'honneur d'écrire en collaboration avec Tar-k ! J'espère que notre histoire vous plaira ! Sur ceux, pas de blabla supplémentaire ! Bonne lecture !_

_Ho et evidemment les lieux et personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire _

**Chapitre 1**

Il était trois heures du matin. Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq heures qu'Hermione Granger faisait les cent pas dans le grand salon du 12 Square Grimmauld, attendant, avec une inquiétude non dissimulée, des nouvelles de la dernière mission…

Elle jeta un énième regard à l'horloge et s'arrêta soudain au milieu de la pièce pour respirer profondément, essayant d'évacuer la panique qui menaçait de la submerger. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils étaient en retard, c'était même devenu une habitude pour Ron et Harry… mais cette fois Ginny était avec eux et c'était la première fois qu'elle partait sur le terrain…

Hermione soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Deux ans… deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard avec leur diplôme, à peine un an pour Ginny et ils étaient à présent au cœur de la guerre, risquant leur vie pour la moindre bribe d'information sur les activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Travailler à plein temps pour l'Ordre n'avait jamais fait partie de ses projets… Ils avaient tous pensés que d'ici la fin de leurs études tout serait terminé, mais cela s'était avéré faux… Elle avait dû abandonner ses rêves pour lutter contre le Mal, pour espérer avoir un jour une vie normale…Mais le prix à payer était élevé, trop élevé…

Il n'y a rien de pire que vivre dans l'angoisse du lendemain, lutter pour sa vie, avec le sort de tant d'autres entre les mains… à 19 ans ils n'étaient pas préparés à endosser une telle responsabilité…

C'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait gérer au quotidien… Hermione était dans un état d'inquiétude permanent, une angoisse profonde qu'elle essayait néanmoins de cacher à ses amis…

Et puis, il y avait cette sorte de contradiction dans ce qu'elle ressentait, parce qu'au fond, elle était rassurée d'être là, rassurée de pouvoir veiller sur ceux qu'elle aimait, rassurée d'être à leur côté… Harry, Ginny et Ron…

Harry, dont le fardeau était plus lourd chaque jour, Ginny qui perdait peu à peu sa joie de vivre au milieu de tant d'horreur et Ron, Ron qui, comme elle, essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau pour soutenir ses amis…

La jeune femme s'assit dans un fauteuil avant de se relever presque immédiatement pour recommencer à faire les cent pas sans quitter l'heure des yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Gémit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle entendit soudain un craquement caractéristique et se précipita dans le couloir, son soulagement faisant bientôt place à une panique grandissante quand elle fit face à son meilleur ami.

Mon Dieu, Ron ! Tu es blessé ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont Harry et Ginny ?

Il grimaça de douleur et Hermione l'aida à s'asseoir.

Ron…?

…Sainte Mangouste… répondit-il finalement.

Sainte Mangouste ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule, les yeux déjà humides. Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ron tu devrais être là-bas, tu es gravement blessé !

Ce n'est pas aussi sérieux que ça en à l'air. Et puis je voulais te prévenir avant… déclara-t-il.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens et frissonna… ils étaient emplis de colère… que s'était-il donc passé ?

Il faut qu'on y aille…murmura-t-il. Ginny… Ginny est blessée…

Et Harry ?

Harry quoi ? Aboya Ron la faisant sursauter.

Ron…

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

Allons-y. Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Ron… répéta-t-elle, inquiète par l'attitude inhabituelle du jeune homme.

Il releva la tête et sentit une pointe de culpabilité en voyant les yeux paniqués de la brunette. Il s'adoucit et força un sourire en posant sa main sur la sienne.

On peut y aller ? S'il te plait. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir la force de transplaner tout seul…

Elle acquiesça, son angoisse diminuant un peu au contact de sa peau. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça avant de disparaître dans un craquement retentissant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron était entour**é** de guérisseurs…

_Ce n'est qu'un début, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-nous une petite review pour nous le dire ! Vous aurez la suite très rapidement !!! Kisses !!!!!_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Merci bcp je suis très contente que notre histoire vous plaise ! Alors voilà la suite! _**

****

****

****

**Chapitre second**

- Ça va ?

Hermione releva la tête brusquement et sourit en reconnaissant Ron.

- Tu vas bien… constata-t-elle sans cacher son soulagement.

Elle se blottit quelques instants contre lui et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

- Hey, fallait pas t'inquiéter comme ça… dit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Je suis solide, non ?

- Et Ginny… ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée.

- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il en se forçant pourtant à sourire. Mais c'est ma sœur… ça va aller…

Le ton calme et confiant de sa voix apaisa rapidement Hermione mais il y avait toujours cette colère dans ses yeux qui l'empêcha de mentionner Harry.

- Où est-elle ? On peut aller la voir ?

- Quatrième étage…

Quatrième étage : pathologie des sortilèges… 

Hermione ne dit rien et suivit docilement le rouquin, mille questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Ils montèrent rapidement à l'étage et trouvèrent Harry assit sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, l'air abattu.

- Harry !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et sourit faiblement à sa meilleure amie.

- Je me suis fait tellement de soucis ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as rien ?

- Non… non, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Et comment va Ginny ?

Le **S**urvivant s'assombrit.

- Elle… va bien…ils vont la garder plusieurs jours, mais ça ira…

- Harry ? Murmura-t-elle, inquiète en voyant les mains tremblantes du jeune homme.

- Elle a faillit mourir….

- Quoi…? Mais…

- C'est ta faute…déclara Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, complètement **perdue**.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?

- C'est sa faute si Ginny est blessée… C'est à cause de lui **qu'**on s'est fait piéger…

La jeune femme secoua la tête:

- Harry ?

- Il a raison… souffla-t-il. …Je suis désolé…

- Désolé ? S'écria soudain Ron en l'attrapant par le col. Tu es désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! ? Ginny aurait pu mourir !

- Ron !

Hermione lui prit le bras, complètement affolée.

- Arrête ! Lâche-le, Ron ! Arrête !

- C'est sa faute ! Ginny aurait pu mourir ! C'est SA Faute !

- Non ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie, lâche-le.. Ron… lâche-le s'il te plait… **i**mplora Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Le rouquin obéit malgré lui et laissa tomber son meilleur ami sur le sol, se sentant soudain vidé. Il regarda Hermione, toujours accroché à son bras et se sentit prit de remord**s** en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Hermione…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hurla-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

Ron baissa les yeux, conscient d'avoir été trop loin mais ne pouvant pas pour autant repousser sa colère.

- _Il_ était au courant… _il _les a prévenus…

- Quoi…?

- Les Mangemorts nous attendaient… on est tombé dans un piège… Tu-sais-qui savait…

- Ho mon dieu… mais comment…?

Ron se contenta de regarder Harry et Hermione comprit. Voldemort s'était servit du lien qui l'unissait à Harry….

- Dumbledore avait raison, on aurait mieux fait de te tenir à l'écart de ça. Déclara Ron d'une voix rauque.

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. Ne dis pas ça !

Mais avant qu'elle **n'**ai**t** pu faire un geste pour le retenir il était déjà **parti** rejoindre sa soeur.

- Il a raisonHermione. Je suis le seul responsable.

- Non ! Non…

La jeune femme s'assit près de lui et lui releva la tête:

- Ron ne pense pas ce qu'il dit… Il parle sous le coup de la colère, il a eu très peur, mais il ne le pense pas… Harry tu es son meilleur ami ! Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit…

Harry sourit tristement:

- J'aurais dû t'écouter… j'aurais dû continuer ces cours d'Occ**lu**mencie… j'aurais dû…

- Harry arrête… je t'en prie… ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Si… tout est ma faute… je l'aime Hermione…

- Quoi…?

- J'aime Ginny… Ron a raison… elle aurait pu mourir à cause de moi…

Hermione le prit doucement dans ses bras:

- Mais elle n'est pas morte ! Tout le monde va bien Harry… tout va bien…murmura-t-elle, essayant vainement de le rassurer malgré ses propres peurs.

C'était un fait… Harry devenait chaque jour un peu plus son propre ennemi.. et le leur… Mais elle ignorait quoi faire pour l'aider personne ne pouvait l'aider…

_**Alors ? ce second chapitre ? laissez-nous une petite review ! kiss !!!!!**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Merci à tous ! Voilà le prochain chapitre... Enjoy it!_ **

****

****

****

**Chapitre 3**

Un chat traversa rapidement la rue faiblement éclairée, bordée de petits pavillons.

Pendant quelques instants, aucun mouvement ne fut visible. Puis, lentement, une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre d'une haie, suivie d'une autre un peu plus loin et enfin d'une troisième. Elles se rapprochèrent, semblant se concerter brièvement, la buée de leurs respirations s'attardant autour d'eux comme de vaporeuses écharpes de brume dans l'air glacial de cette nuit d'hiver.

Les trois ombres se séparèrent rapidement. L'une alla se poster à l'entrée d'une des propriétés tandis que les deux autres, passant par le jardin, la contournaient et s'arrêtaient chacune devant une porte-fenêtre. D'un même geste, les trois silhouettes sortirent leur baguette de leur cape et, prononçant de concert: « _Alohomora!_», s'engouffrèrent dans la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, des cris s'élevèrent de la demeure.

--

Harry attendait dans le couloir, devant la chambre de Ginny. Hermione avait rejoint Ron à l'intérieur mais il hésitait à l'imiter, partagé entre le désir d'être au chevet de la jeune fille quand elle s'éveillerait et la crainte de devoir affronter la colère de son meilleur ami.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'un pas décidé. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, une voix derrière lui l'interpella.

«Harry! Harry!»

Se retournant, il découvrit Derek McDermott, un des membres de sa brigade d'Aurors, arrivant au pas de course. Harry ne répondit rien mais interrogea le jeune homme du regard. Celui-ci, assez grand, les cheveux blonds très pâles, les yeux gris, présentait une ressemblance assez troublante avec Drago Malefoy.

«Je te cherche depuis un quart d'heure…l'informa-t-il. Connolly veut te voir le plus vite possible dans son bureau. Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose mais il s'agit vraisemblablement d'une attaque de Mangemorts.»

Harry se sentit pâlir. Etait-ce les représailles de Voldemort? Déjà? Sans un mot, il fit signe à Derek de le suivre et il se dirigea vers l'aire de Transplanage.

--

Une fois parvenu à destination, il remarqua instantanément la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait encore au-dessus des lieux. Il ordonna aussitôt aux Oubliators de prendre en charge les curieux qui s'étaient rassemblés devant la maison et de faire disparaître toute trace de l'agression. Puis son escouade se déploya sur le terrain à la recherche d'indices éventuels. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils allaient y trouver: meubles cassés, vitres brisées, tableaux et photographies détruites… et probablement les corps des victimes, qu'il faudrait faire identifier…

Ils progressaient lentement, pièce par pièce, pas à pas, minutieusement, car les Mangemorts prenaient parfois un malin plaisir à piéger les maisons qu'ils attaquaient, dans l'espoir de faire une ou deux victimes supplémentaires parmi les secours. Tout était plongé dans l'ombre et seule la faible lueur de la lune filtrait à l'intérieur mais le saccage réalisé par les partisans de Voldemort était visible partout.

Harry était au pied de l'escalier et s'apprêtait à monter quand il perçut un son provenant de l'étage. Instantanément, il se rejeta dans l'ombre, tous ses sens en éveil et il prêta l'oreille. Le bruit se reproduisit, plus faible, une sorte de raclement sourd. Il fit signe à McDermott de le suivre et, l'un après l'autre, ils rejoignirent le premier étage, lui aussi noyé dans l'obscurité. Parvenus sur le palier, ils s'immobilisèrent. Le son se reproduisit, provenant d'une pièce sur leur droite. Progressant avec une infinie précaution, ils se postèrent de chaque côté de l'embrasure avant de jaillir dans la pièce, baguettes levées et prêts à se défendre.

La pièce était dévastée au-delà de toute mesure: le lit avait été démantibulé, les matelas lacérés, les murs étaient maculés de sang… Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un corps, probablement celui d'un homme mais Harry n'aurait pu l'affirmer avec certitude tant celui-ci avait été mutilé et il eut un haut-le-cœur; près de lui, il entendit Derek étouffer un hoquet.

Les membres du malheureux étaient tordus, brisés et son visage n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs informes. Soudain, le bruit se reproduisit, venant d'un angle de la pièce, les faisant sursauter. Ils aperçurent alors, à demi tassé dans un coin, le corps d'une femme, probablement l'épouse de l'homme martyrisé. Ils se précipitèrent auprès d'elle; bien qu'elle ait été torturée de manière analogue, elle respirait encore faiblement et ils se hâtèrent de faire venir les secours, donnant des instructions pour qu'elle soit immédiatement transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle pouvait encore être sauvée et serait peut-être capable de leur donner de plus amples informations…

Quand ils eurent fini d'inspecter les lieux et d'effacer toute trace, Harry donna le signal de repli à ses hommes, tandis qu'il restait en arrière avec le responsable du groupe d'Oubliators pour régler les derniers détails. Celui-ci se chargerait de faire enlever le véhicule du couple et de le transformer en épave; il contacterait ensuite les Moldus et ferait croire à un accident, chargeant leur police de prévenir la famille. Harry le salua et, s'apprêtant à transplaner, jeta un dernier regard à la demeure. Une plaque de cuivre boulonnée au poteau retint son regard et il fut soudain glacé d'horreur.

Sur le métal, gravés en élégantes lettres noires se détachaient les mots suivants: _Cabinet dentaire – Orthodontie – Dr P. et M. Granger _


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci pour vos reviews ! On est très content que notre fic vous plaise ! Voilà donc la suite Bizous !_ Chapitre quatrième

Harry s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Ginny. Il avançait lourdement et chaque pas lui coûtait, le rapprochant du terrible moment où il faudrait qu'il parle à Hermione. Il passa le coude que faisait le couloir et s'arrêta net, nez à nez avec Ron. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard glacial.

- "Ca fait une demi-heure que je te cherche. Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence d'aller voir Ginny, elle…"

- " Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Ron !" Répliqua vivement Harry, qui commençait à en avoir assez des reproches.

Il regarda prudemment autour de lui et baissa le ton.

- "On m'a appelé pour… m'occuper d'une affaire …"

- " Une attaque de Mangemorts?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Son ton, bien que toujours teinté d'une certaine brusquerie, semblait soudain moins froid, moins distant.

- " Il y a des victimes…?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de rassembler les pensées qui tourbillonnaient à une allure folle sous son crâne. Sentant l'impatience de Ron aller grandissante, il rouvrit les yeux, se forçant à lui répondre.

- "Il y avait la marque quand on est arrivé… ils avaient déjà tout saccagé…. On a entendu du bruit à l'étage et on les a trouvés…C'était un couple… Lui.. il était mort mais elle… Ron, ils…"

Sa voix se brisa et il lutta contre les atroces souvenirs qui menaçaient de le submerger.

- "Ils ont été torturés comme… bon sang, je n'avais jamais vu ça… Ils étaient.. méconnaissables… Seigneur, c'était horrible… Je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu survivre suffisamment longtemps pour…"

Il s'interrompit, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et, après une longue minute, poursuivit, tandis que Ron, le regardait fixement, muet d'horreur.

- "On l'a fait transférer ici… mais.. je sais pas s'ils pourront la sauver… Ron c'était…"

Il se tu à nouveaux et Ron secoua la tête, inquiet, comprenant que ce que voulait lui dire son ami serait particulièrement difficile à entendre.

- "Quoi ?"

- "Bon sang, j'aurais même pas dû m'en rendre compte… je.. j'ai fait un dernier tour avec les Oubliators et on allait partir.. on allait rentrer, rentrer et tout oublier mais je l'ai vu…j'ai vu la plaque à côté du portail…"

Une larme glissa sur sa joue tandis qu'il fixait son meilleur ami dans les yeux et murmurait, d'une voix rauque et achée:

- "Ron… C'était les parents d'Hermione…"

Ron sembla comme frappé par la foudre; son visage devint d'une pâleur mortelle et il chancela, se rattrapant au mur. Il cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un bruit étranglé leur parvint. Ils se retournèrent et, horrifiés, découvrirent Hermione tétanisée, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant.

- "Hermione !"

Le rouquin se retourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard noir, semblant sur le point de lui décocher une remarque cinglante mais il haussa les épaules et fit rapidement demi-tour, partant à la recherche d'Hermione.

Derrière lui, Harry resta seul, complètement abasourdi et affreusement conscient du fait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur monumentale, ayant peut-être détruit le dernier lien qui l'unissait à ses meilleurs amis…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre cinquième**

Il finit par la retrouver, debout devant une fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur sans rien voir, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Il l'appela doucement et s'approcha d'elle, lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et leva sur lui ses yeux baignés de larmes. Sans un mot, il l'attira contre lui, la prenant dans ses bras ; elle enfouit la tête au creux de son cou et pleura longuement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant qu'elle ne finisse par dire, d'une voix faible :

- "C'est ma faute… Si seulement…"

Ron se détacha d'elle. Prenant doucement mais fermement son visage entre ses mains, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et, insistant sur chaque mot, répliqua d'une voix ardente :

-"Ne dis pas ça ! C'est complètement faux, Hermione ! Je ne veux même pas que tu y penses ! Tout ça, c'est la faute de Voldemort ! Tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends ? Absolument pour rien !"

Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui criait sournoisement que c'était la faute de Harry…. C'est parce qu'Hermione était amie avec lui que ses parents avaient été attaqué, c'était l'unique raison….

Ron repoussa avec force ces pensées et serra un peu plus fort Hermione contre lui, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

-"Je veux la voir…" murmura-t-elle soudain d'un air étrangement calme, la tristesse et la peur dans ses yeux ayant fait place à la détermination.

Ron frissonna en repensant aux paroles de Harry… Ils avaient été torturé.. mutilé…

- "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Hermione." Déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

- "Je veux la voir !" Insista-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami.

- "Non. Tu n'y vas pas."

Elle recula et secoua la tête.

- "Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire !" S'exclama-t-elle avec force. "Je… il faut que je la vois ! J'en ai besoin…"

- "Pas maintenant… Hermione, il est presque neuf heure du matin et tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il faut que tu dormes, que tu te calmes… "Murmura-t-il en approchant doucement, une main tendue. Rentrons à la maison…

- "Me calmer? Ron, mon père est MORT ! Et ma mère est en train de mourir ! Comment VEUX-TU que je me CALME ? !" S'écria-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ÇA ? Est-ce que tu peux, ne serait-ce que t'IMAGINER que ma vie vient d'être BRISEE ? !"

Elle avait raison… ce qui arrivait était horrible… il pensa soudain à sa peur panique quand Ginny avait été blessée et ne préféra pas imaginer dans quel était il serait si… si elle était morte… ou mourante…

- "Hermione…".

- "Je veux la voir ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera !" Tonna-t-elle.

Elle le bouscula et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers l'accueil.

- "Hermione, attend !"

Il voulut la suivre, mais fut incapable de bouger… elle l'avait littéralement cloué au sol… sans baguette… sans même une incantation… par la force de sa volonté….

Elle était vraiment incroyable…

Ce qui lui arrivait était injuste… ce qui leur arrivait était injuste… personne ne méritait ça…. Non.. personne… et surtout pas elle….

Il fallait qu'il l'aide, même si elle ne le voulait pas… il le fallait.. pour son bien…

Il resta encore immobile quelques instants après avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, pensif, avant de partir dans la même direction qu'Hermione quelques minutes auparavant.

Il la retrouva dans le Hall, harcelant un Médico-mage pour savoir où se trouvait sa mère

- "… oui.. Madame Granger, elle est arrivée cette nuit…" disait-elle quand il la rejoignit. "S'il vous plaît.. je voudrais juste savoir dans quelle chambre elle se trouve…"

- "Ecoutez Mademoiselle," déclara très calmement le vieil homme, "je ne peux pas vous laisser la voir pour le moment… son état est critique… elle est en soin magique intensif, aucune visite n'y est autorisée… De toute façon elle ne se rendrait pas compte de votre présence…."

Hermione ignora les conseils du guérisseur et, ayant obtenue l'information qu'elle désirait, se détourna de lui avant de se diriger vers les soins intensifs.

Ron l'attrapa par le bras et la regarda dans les yeux:

- "Hermione… je t'en prie…"

- "Lâche-moi, laisse-moi passer !" S'écria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

- "Non… " dit-il en secouant la tête.

Sans prévenir elle cessa de se débattre et éclata en sanglot.

Il l'attira doucement contre elle, sans tenir compte des faibles coups de poings dont elle martelait son torse, plus par dépit que par colère.

- "C'est injuste …." Gémit-elle.

- "Je sais. Je sais…"

- "Je veux la voir…" insista-t-elle. "Je t'en supplie, Ron… Il faut que je la voie…"

- "Pas maintenant…" murmura-t-il. "On va rentrer et tu vas dormir…"

- "Non… non !"

Elle recommença à s'agiter et quitta brusquement la chaleur des bras de Ron qui la retint pourtant par la main.

- "Hermione… s'il te plaît… je veux juste t'aider…"

- "Arrête.. Arrête de faire comme si tu savais ce qui est bien pour moi ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI !! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Lâche-moi !" Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se libérer. "Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Je veux la voir "!

Ron baissa les yeux et soupira, surpris que les mots de la jeune femme l'affectent autant… Il se sentait tellement inutile…

- "Je suis désolé…" murmura-t-il. "Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…"

Il l'attira à nouveaux contre lui, la tenant fermement.

- 'Ron non ! NON ! Laisse-moi ! RON !'

Ron ferma les yeux ils disparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans un craquement retentissant.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles nous font extrèmement plaisir ! Continuez à nous en laisser et je vous posterai très vite la suite ! Kiss !


	6. Chapitre 6 & 7

Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Laissez-nous une ptite reviews ! Gros bizous !

**Chapitre sixième**

- Laisse-moi par…

Hermione s'interrompit en reconnaissant autour d'elle le décor du vieux salon, 12 square Grimmaud et poussa un gémissement d'impuissance.

- Non… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ICI !? Cria-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise il aurait tort et se contenta de la regarder fixement dans les yeux.

Elle tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains pour cacher ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus transplaner, il le savait. La fatigue et la peur avaient eu raison d'elle… elle était à bout de force….

- Ron, c'est toi ? Demanda une voix le faisant sursauter.

Sa mère entra précipitamment dans la pièce et le regarda quelques instants, l'air inquiet.

- Ginny va bien. Dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Je sais, sourit-elle tristement. Harry nous a prévenus…

Elle baissa alors des yeux soucieux vers Hermione.

- Ma pauvre chérie…

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras faisant redoubler ses pleurs.

Madame Weasley la berça un long moment avant de l'aider à se relever et de l'accompagner dans la cuisine déserte, Ron sur leur talon, où elle lui servit une grande tasse de thé.

Le rouquin remercia intérieurement sa mère d'avoir vidé les lieux pour éviter à Hermione de supporter d'autres regards remplis de compassion et de pitié. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

- Bois ma chérie, ça te fera du bien…

- Je…

- Juste quelques gorgées… insista Molly.

Hermione jeta un regard à Ron qui l'encouragea d'un petit signe de tête et obéit, avalant prudemment le liquide brûlant. La chaleur qui l'envahit lui fit du bien, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer sa douleur, pas même le sommeil qui s'emparait rapidement d'elle. Elle comprit que Madame Weasley lui avait donné une potion sans rêve mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle avait fait ça pour l'aider. Et peut-être même qu'inconsciemment, elle avait su ce qui arriverait si elle buvait cette tasse de thé. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant c'était dormir, dormir et tout oublier… juste un instant…

- Ron… murmura-t-elle en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Quoi ?

- On ira… à l'hôpital... demain… d'accord ?

Il acquiesça en souriant tristement.

- Oui…

- Tu me le promets ? Persista-t-elle.

- Je te le jure…

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire la jeune femme épuisée qui s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, sa main serrant étroitement celle de son meilleur ami…

**Chapitre septième**

Le lendemain, Hermione s'éveilla avec la tête brumeuse, engourdie et elle resta allongée, les yeux fixés au plafond, le temps de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Elle revint progressivement à la réalité, les pénibles souvenirs des évènements de la veille remontant à la surface les uns après les autres : la mission pour l'Ordre, le retour de Ron, leur départ pour Sainte-Mangouste, Ginny et… et ses parents. L'atroce sentiment de perte qui la tenaillait depuis son retour reparut, plus intense encore que la veille ; elle réalisait enfin pleinement l'ampleur de ce qui s'était passé…

Lentement, silencieusement, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et sa vue se brouilla… Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule, aussi perdue…

Soudain, un bruit la fit sursauter ; elle se redressa vivement et son regard tomba sur Ron, profondément endormi dans un fauteuil, au pied du lit. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il l'avait porté dans son lit et veillé et elle sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes, émue d'une telle gentillesse…

Elle resta ainsi à le regarder dormir, respirant paisiblement, et se calma peu à peu. Après un long moment, elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par des éclats de voix provenant apparemment du hall. Elle tendit l'oreille mais ne put reconnaître que la voix de Molly. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand les bruits s'éteignirent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé ; à cet instant, Ron ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur elle.

-Mione ? fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Salut…. Ca va… ?

-Hmm… assez mal dormi, en fait. Fit-il, l'air faussement grognon, avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce : Et toi, comment tu te sens… ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Mieux, je crois…

Elle s'interrompit, à court de mots, l'émotion qu'elle avait réussi à contenir jusque là menaçant de la submerger à nouveau. Il lui prit la main et lentement, son chagrin reflua, repoussé par le contact chaleureux de sa peau. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

-Merci…

Il lui sourit de manière rassurante quand soudain un gargouillis se fit entendre. Immédiatement, Ron prit un teint rouge brique uniforme. Hermione éclata de rire et il sourit à son tour, légèrement embarrassé :

-Je crois que je commence à avoir faim. ajouta-t-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux. On devrait descendre déjeuner…

Il sortit pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer, l'attendant sur le palier. Quand elle le rejoignit, elle le prit par la main et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souriant tendrement avant de commencer à descendre. Ron, surpris, porta brièvement la main à sa joue, avant de la suivre, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres…


	7. Chapitre 8 & 9

****

Chapitre huitième

Quand ils parvinrent dans le hall, ils aperçurent immédiatement Harry, assis à même le sol, le regard dans le vague, ses traits tirés trahissant l'état de fatigue extrême dans lequel il se trouvait. En entendant le bruit de leurs pas, il tourna la tête et Hermione saisit l'expression de désespoir qui parcourut ses traits l'espace d'un bref instant ; il se leva pour venir à leur rencontre mais Ron, lâchant la main d'Hermione, le contourna sans un regard et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à la cuisine. Harry baissa la tête, l'air abattu. Tout en fusillant le dos de Ron du regard, Hermione se porta à son côté et, lui prenant le bras, demanda :

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre d'une voix lasse :

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… Hermione, je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais, Harry. Et Ron le sait aussi, mais tu le connais, il lui faudra du temps pour l'admettre. Mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il faut surtout que tu te reposes…

Il hocha la tête, trop fatigué et trop abattu pour protester et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers. Hermione le regarda monter puis, quand il eut disparu, prit enfin la direction de la cuisine.

Ron était en train de dresser la table quand elle entra ; elle l'apostropha d'un ton sec :

- Ron ! Franchement, tu n'as pas honte ?

Il la regarda, un air de défi dans les yeux mais elle poursuivit :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry a besoin de ça ? Enfin, Ron ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès ! Ni comme s'il avait choisi de vivre tout ça !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il perçut une lueur de détermination farouche bien connue dans les yeux de la jeune femme et il baissa la tête, l'air contrit.

- Je sais… je suis désolé… mais je…

- Il y a de quoi !

Son expression se radoucit et elle ajouta :

- Je crois que tu lui dois des excuses ; tu iras lui parler quand il sera réveillé ?

Sans un mot, il hocha la tête, tout d'abord hésitant puis plus franchement, accompagnant le geste d'un air repentant.

Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte et sa mine de chien battu était si drôle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils s'assirent alors et commencèrent à manger, Ron avec son féroce appétit coutumier tandis qu'Hermione mangeait du bout des lèvres.

Mme Weasley passa la porte de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, portant deux énormes sacs à provision. Elle salua affectueusement puis entreprit de ranger ses achats dans les divers placards de l'immense cuisine, tout en devisant gaiement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'assit à coté d'Hermione et prenant une expression soucieuse, lui demanda :

- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? Est-ce que tu es prête ?

Hermione sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Durant un moment, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle devait se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, pour voir sa mère… Elle parvint néanmoins à prendre un air assuré et répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais qui tremblait légèrement :

- Je pense… de toute manière, il faut que j'y aille… Je n'ai… je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser…

Molly la dévisagea longuement puis se tourna vers Ron, qui déclara aussitôt :

- Je l'accompagne. Je… je pense que c'est mieux.

****

Chapitre neuvième

Ils demandèrent le numéro de la chambre de Mme Granger, mais seul Ron nota la légère hésitation de la réceptionniste qui leur indiqua la direction à suivre. Ils se rendirent à l'étage indiqué et Ron demanda alors à Hermione de l'attendre et partit à la recherche d'un Médico-mage.

Il finit par en trouver un, assez âgé, avec de longs cheveux et une barbe grise, qui sortait d'une salle où l'on distinguait deux interminables rangées de lits. Il se présenta et lui demanda de but en blanc quel était l'état de la mère d'Hermione. Le vieux sorcier soupira et après avoir hésité un moment, le dévisagea tristement, avant de finir par dire :

- Ecoutez, je vais être franc avec vous… Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais…

Il s'interrompit, soupirant de nouveau et regarda autour de lui. Ron, qui commençait à en avoir assez, demanda assez sèchement :

- Mais quoi ?

- Et bien, elle a été blessée très gravement, par divers sortilèges de forte puissance et…

- Ecoutez, venez en au fait et arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps !

Il avait fini par perdre son calme, tenaillé par l'angoisse et le vieillard, inquiet, se hâta d'ajouter :

- Je pense que la pauvre femme n'en a plus pour très longtemps…

Ron, se figea, abasourdi, et resta immobile un instant avant de bafouiller un vague merci à l'adresse du Médico-mage qui s'empressa de s'éloigner.

Il fit quelques pas, le regard dans le vague, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure pour trouver la manière dont il pourrait annoncer cette terrible nouvelle à Hermione…

Une infirmière qui avait suivi l'échange s'approcha et l'interpella :

- Monsieur ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais… je vous ai entendu discuter avec le docteur… Si je peux me permettre un conseil… et bien, Mme Granger n'est pas vraiment… comment dire… enfin… je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux que Melle Granger voie sa mère….

Elle fit signe à Ron de la suivre et elle le mena jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait la pauvre femme, inconsciente, au seuil de la mort. Son visage était couvert de bandages mais le sang les maculait par endroits. Son coude droit faisait un angle bizarre et le peu de peau visible était couverte d'hématomes… Mais ce qui marqua son esprit et qui le hanta longtemps après, c'était sa respiration, un souffle rauque, un râle d'agonie… L'infirmière eut un sourire compatissant avant de disparaître dans la salle voisine.

Ron resta pétrifié quelques instants, horrifié. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé… jamais il n'aurait supporté de voir sa propre mère dans un état pareil… Hermione ne devait pas la voir…

Il s'approcha du lit prudemment et s'agenouilla en prenant la main de la mourante dans la sienne.

- Je prendrai soin d'Hermione… oui… je veillerai sur elle…je vous le promets

Il soupira en s'éloignant, les mains crispés et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers Hermione.

_Merci pour vos reviews! Bizous et à très vite pour la suite !_


	8. Chapitre 10

****

Chapitre dixième

Elle lui tournait le dos, observant la fenêtre sans la voir ; il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule en l'appelant d'une voix douce :

- Hermione…

Elle tressaillit et se retourna vivement. Elle avait l'air tendu et ce qu'elle lut sur son visage ne fit rien pour la rassurer.

- Alors ?

- J'ai vu un des Médicomages et… Oh, Hermione…

Par Merlin… Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi difficile !

Il inspira profondément et poursuivit d'une voix hachée :

- Ils… ils ont fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir mais… malheureusement, son état est trop grave pour que… pour que…

- Mais… elle est…? Elle n'est pas…?

Sa voix mourut ; elle ne pouvait prononcer le mot fatidique. Son visage se décomposa et Ron put lire sans difficulté l'immense chagrin qui se reflétait dans ses yeux..

D'une voix réduite à un murmure, Ron répondit :

- D'après les médecins… il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps…

Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête, effarée, comme s'il venait de la gifler.

Il ouvrit les bras et l'attira doucement contre lui…

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, tellement désolé…

Inerte, elle se laissa faire, sans aucune réaction. Puis brusquement, elle le repoussa :

- Je veux la voir, Ron.

- Hermione…

- Non, Ron, pas cette fois. Je dois la voir, tu comprends ça, non ?

Elle avait presque crié et ses joues avaient rougi sous l'effet de sa brusque colère.

Ron sentit la tristesse l'envahir : il comprenait la douleur d'Hermione mais il voulait à tout prix lui épargner la vision de sa mère mourante.

- Hermione… Je sais que ça doit être dur mais…

- Tais-toi, Ron, tais-toi, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Tu ne sais rien !

Il fronça les sourcils et la prit par les épaules :

- Hermione, écoute-moi ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus dure. Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'image que tu veux garder d'elle ? L'image de ta mère agonisante, torturée et battue à mort ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle le fixa, prise de court, déconcertée, perdue, choquée...

Il avait été dur mais c'était pour son bien… Mieux valait qu'elle entende ça plutôt qu'elle ne le voie…

- Je pense que… qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bon, Hermione… ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Il l'attira dans ses bras ; elle résista encore faiblement et secoua la tête en le regardant dans les yeux:

- Je peux pas la laisser mourir toute seule, Ron ! J'ai pas le droit de la laisser toute seule pour ça….

- Elle n'est pas consciente de ce qui l'entoure…murmura-t-il. Elle ne se rendrait pas compte de ta présence…

- Tu es sûr…? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui… répondit-il prudemment. Elle ne souffre pas, tu sais… c'est comme si elle dormait….

Il sentit la jeune femme se serrer un peu plus contre lui, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots.

- Elle ne souffre pas ? Répéta-t-elle comme si elle se raccrochait à cette pensée. Vraiment pas ?

- Non… elle ne sent rien…

En vérité, c'était presque comme si elle était déjà morte, mais il garda cette triste réalité pour lui.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je la voie ? Essaya-t-elle une dernière fois.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux… Les yeux de Ron ne mentaient jamais et ce qu'ils lui disaient à ce moment précis était pire que tout… elle finit par se résigner.

Elle acquiesça doucement, perdue:

- Alors partons… je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas….. je…… Rentrons… s'il te plaît… rentrons à la maison, Ron… je t'en prie….

- Oui… oui d'accord… On rentre…

Il ferma les yeux en passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux et la prit dans ses bras en se dirigeant vers l'aire de transplanage….

**

* * *

**

_Voilà ! Désolée j'ai mit longtemp à vous poster cette suite ! Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je tiens à préciser encore une fois que j'écris cette fic en collaboration avec TarK ! Donc n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fic !_

_Laissez-nous une petite review !_

_Gros bizous et merci à tous !_


	9. Chapitre 11

****

Chapitre onzième

Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! S'écria Harry. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour épargner ça à Hermione, tu le sais ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Je n'ai rien pu faire !

Ça t'arrange bien, pas vrai ? Répliqua Ron avec férocité. Tu as des visions quand ça te chante ! Comment t'expliques que tu vois ce qui arrives à des inconnus mais pas à des gens que tu connais ? Tu aurais pu les sauver ! Tu aurais pu empêcher qu'Hermione perde ses parents !

Je ne l'explique pas ! Je ne le contrôle pas ! C'est pas moi qui décide bordel ! J'aurais cent mille fois préféré pouvoir faire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas pu ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui éviter ça ! N'importe quoi !

Mais tu n'as rien fait ! S'exclama le rouquin avec colère. Ça fait trois jours que c'est arrivé et tu ne lui pas adressé la parole une seule fois !

Mais je n'ai pas pu…

Ne me sors pas tes excuses d'Aurors Harry, pas à moi ! L'interrompit-il. Bordel, tu aurais au moins dû aller la voir ! Elle est orpheline maintenant ! Qui d'autre que toi serait mieux placé pour la consoler, hein ? Elle est ton amie ! T'as pas le droit de la laisser tomber comme ça !

Il avança d'un pas avec un air menaçant vers Harry, qui recula instinctivement. Jamais jusque là Harry n'avait eut peur de Ron, mais il n'avait encore jamais affronté cette rage flamboyante qui assombrissait les yeux bleus de son ami… sans oublier que le plus jeune des fils Weasley faisait bien vingt centimètres de plus que lui et avait développé une carrure impressionnante….

Je… je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… avoua finalement le Survivant en baissant les yeux.

Et moi ? riposta Ron avec colère. Tu y a pensé ? Ce n'est pas toi qui doit entendre ses pleurs et ses cris de douleur la nuit, ce n'est pas toi qui passes tes journées à essayer de la calmer, ce n'est pas toi qui l'oblige à manger ou à dormir ! C'est MOI ! MOI qui la voit se laisser mourir, MOI qui passe des nuits blanches à la bercer, MOI qui souffre en la voyant pleurer ! C'est pas normal… tu devrais être là pour partager ça avec moi ! Tu devrais être là pour la soutenir ! Mais tout ce que tu fais c'est nous ignorer en te submergeant de travail ! Tu n'as même pas prit de ses nouvelles ! QUEL GENRE D'AMI ES-TU !

Sa fureur sembla s'envoler aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue mais la tristesse et la déception se lisaient toujours parfaitement dans ses yeux.

Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à supporter le fardeau de ton lien avec Voldemort… murmura-t-il soudain. Il est tous en train de nous faire souffrir.. les uns après les autres…. Et il finira par tous nous détruire….

Il resta encore quelques instants immobile, sans quitter Harry du regard puis se dirigea finalement vers la porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta un instant avant de sortir.

Ginny rentre demain. Ca lui ferait plaisir que tu viennes… mais ne te sens surtout pas obligé si tu ne t'en penses pas capable…. Je vais voir Hermione.

Et sur ce, il disparut dans les escaliers, laissant Harry, seul et tourmenté, se débattre avec ses pensées…

* * *

Une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira ! La suite arrivera très bientôt ! J'attend vos impressions ! Merci ! Kiss


	10. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

"Hermione…"

Ron entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme après avoir frappé et remarqua avec surprise qu'elle avait quitté son lit.

"Hermione? "Appela-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et poussa légèrement la porte laissée entrouverte.

"Mione, tu…"

Le rouquin s'interrompit en voyant la silhouette de la jeune femme derrière le rideau de douche. Il n'avait pas entendu l'eau couler… de toute façon il était en général assez dissipé quand il pensait à elle….

"Ron ?"

Elle tira légèrement le rideau pour le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Ron dut faire un gros effort pour la regarder dans les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les courbes floues qu'elle essayait pudiquement de cacher.

"Heu… je… je suis désolé… balbutia-t-il en rougissant. Je me demandais où tu étais et je… heu… excuse-moi…je vais t'attendre dans la chambre…"

"D'accord…heu… est-ce que tu peux me passer la serviette avant, s'il te plaît ?" Demanda-t-elle timidement.

"Hein, heu… oui bien sûr…" acquiesça-t-il en cherchant autour de lui.

Il ramassa la serviette et la lui tendit, fixant obstinément la porte, les oreilles écarlates. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées ! Il était persuadé que s'il la regardait encore une fois, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça…

"Tiens."

"Merci…"

Elle l'enroula autour d'elle et sortit de la douche, un peu embarrassée.

"je t'attends à côté." Déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait le plus neutre possible.

"Ron, Attends ! Je…"

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle était magnifique… ses longues boucles mouillées reposaient sur ses fines épaules, où glissaient quelques gouttes et il avait une vue imprenable sur ses jambes. Que Merlin bénisse les petites serviettes de toilettes ! Ho merde Ron ne pense pas à ça !

"Heu.. Ron, ça ne va pas ?" Questionna-t-elle, l'air inquiet, oubliant ce qu'elle comptait lui dire.

"Non… enfin je veux dire si… si… tu… ho bon sang, je vais t'attendre à côté." Dit-il précipitamment en sortant.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se maudit intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il penser à ÇA dans ces conditions ? Elle venait de perdre ses parents ! Elle était fragile, vulnérable, il devait la protéger, pas en profiter !

"Reprend tes esprits Weasley, bordel ! Se murmura-t-il à haute voix. On dirait un animal en rut !"

Il ferma les yeux en s'adossant contre la porte de la salle de bain et essaya de chasser l'image d'Hermione à moitié nue de son esprit. Il respira profondément, réussissant à apaiser quelque peu sa tourmente.

Quand il se décida à rouvrir les yeux, il remarqua un bout de parchemin sur le bureau, près du lit. Curieux, il s'en empara et en parcourut le début du regard.

C'était Dumbledore… il annonçait à Hermione que les funérailles de ses parents seraient organisées le sur lendemain….

Se sentant soudain coupable sans raison, il allait reposer la lettre, refusant d'en lire d'avantage quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna précipitamment, la lettre toujours à la main:

"Je ne voulais pas être indiscret… je… enfin c'est…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. murmura-t-elle en le rejoignant. J'allais te prévenir de toute façon…. Quoi qu'il en soit…je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir dû me soucier de ça…."

"Dumbledore est un grand homme… acquiesça Ron. Il avait un profond respect pour tes parents et je pense qu'il…"

"Ron… L'interrompit la jeune femme. Dumbledore s'est occupé des formalités, mais… c'est Harry qui a fait le reste… il a tout payé, tout organisé…"

Ron se sentit tout à coup terriblement stupide en repensant à sa dispute avec le Survivant mais repoussa avec force la vague de culpabilité qui l'assaillit.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Lui demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix douce, préférant éviter de parler de Harry maintenant.

"Je ne sais pas exactement…. Murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Au moins, je ne pleure plus… c'est déjà ça, non ?"

Elle se força à sourire et il l'attira doucement contre lui.

"Oui… c'est un début… ça va pas être facile… mais on sera là… je serai là pour toi… ça ira tu verras… ça s'arrangera avec le temps…. Tout s'arrangera…."

Évidemment, il n'en savait rien, il aurait même eu beaucoup de mal à parier sur l'avenir dans la période d'incertitude dans laquelle ils vivaient, mais ces paroles, venant de Ron en particulier, faisaient du bien à la jeune femme.

"Tu viendras avec moi... à... à l'enterrement… ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

"Bien sûr…répondit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue. Je vais pas te laisser toute seule pour ça…"

Elle posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du rouquin et se blottit tout contre lui tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de ses hanches.

"Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras…" chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la chaleur de son ami.

Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle n'avait plus peur quand elle était avec lui…

"Merci, Ron…. Merci…"

Il sourit tristement et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

"C'est normal…"

Ils restèrent encore un long moment enlacés, aucun des deux ne trouvant le courage de se séparer.

Ron soupira en passant une main dans les cheveux humides de la jeune femme avant de s'écarter légèrement.

"Allez, viens… il faut que tu manges quelque chose… ma mère menace de te gaver comme une oie si tu viens pas avaler quelque chose par toi-même !"

Elle acquiesça en essuyant ses yeux embués et afficha un air déterminé qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps, un léger sourire aux lèvres:

"Le pire c'est qu'elle en serait capable…" déclara-t-elle.

Ron acquiesça en riant presque et chuchota d'un air comploteur.

"Elle l'a déjà fait !"

"Quoi ?"

"Avec Ginny…"

A la grande surprise de Ron, Hermione éclata de rire.

"Elle est incroyable…"

"Tu n'as pas idée ! Mais, tu sais… malgré tout, elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi… et… elle m'a chargé de te dire que… qu'elle te considérait comme un membre de notre famille…. Et que… tu pourrais toujours compter sur elle et sur les autres Weasley si tu avais le moindre problème… Tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous…"

Hermione sourit et glissa sa main dans celle de Ron, la serrant doucement. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui, n'importe où, n'importe quand, mais s'entendre dire que toute sa famille la soutenait était une preuve d'amour qui la toucha et l'émut au-delà des mots…

"Vous êtes vraiment des gens extraordinaires…"

Elle déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, l'attira en dehors de la chambre, en direction de la cuisine…

* * *

Voilà ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté avant ! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews ! Gros bizous !


End file.
